Canon
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Kyungsoo. Hidup monoton. Anti Sosial. Dari sekian banyak daftar hal-hal yang ia benci yang terksekat di tiap sel otaknya ada tiga hal yang paling dia hindari: 1. Decitan jendela kaca di bus yang tiap pagi ia tumpangi. Terima kasih sekolah; 2. Deritan ranjang kakaknya dan desahan wanita berbeda tiap malam; 3. Jeritan Kim Jongin.


**Prompt Code**

044

 **JUDUL**

CANON

 **Main Cast(s)**

Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin

 **Side Cast(s)**

Baekhyun | Kris | Etc.

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning!**

 _Mature contents! Smut! No children, please!_

 **Author's Note**

Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menembak aku siapa.

" **Happy Birthday to our beloved KAISOO!"**

Semoga panjang umur, sehat, bahagia, dan dijauhkan dari rumor buruk. Aku sayang kalian.

.

.

 **Summary**

 _D.O Kyungsoo. Hidup monoton. Anti Sosial, biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya begitu. Tak mengusahakan apapun di hidupnya. Satan. Singkatnya, ia membenci hidupnya atau mungkin benda-benda yang bertanggar di sekitar atau orang yang berada di lingkup yang sama atau hidup yang membencinya? Dan dari sekian banyak daftar hal-hal yang ia benci yang terksekat di tiap sel otaknya ada tiga hal yang paling dia hindari;_

 _1\. Decitan jendela kaca di bus yang tiap pagi ia tumpangi. Terima kasih sekolah._

 _2\. Deritan ranjang kakaknya dan desahan wanita berbeda tiap malam._

 _3\. Jeritan Kim Jongin._

-.o0o.-

 _Canon_

-.o0o.-

Di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Gerimis. Langit gelap meski masih pukul tiga petang. Suara klakson mobil bersahutan, atau knalpot yang menyalak. Terdengar membosankan di telinganya. Tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa mengeluarkan dia dari kata bosan. Meski diluar sana orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan laki-laki ini.

Orang-orang mungkin berpikir bagaimana caranya terlepas dari kemacetan, atau memikirkan jemuran yang belum kering, atau memikirkan hidangan apa nanti malam, atau bagaimana caranya agar tepat waktu sampai ke rumah. Akan tetapi lelaki ini tidak ada memikirkan apapun. Kosong. Kosong. Seolah tidak ada hal menarik dalam hidupnya.

Do Kyungsoo. Hidup monoton. Bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan sebuah roti dengan selai cokelat, berangkat sekolah pukul enam tiga puluh tepat, lalu menaiki bus nomor tujuh. Kemudian pulang ke rumah menumpangi bus dengan nomor yang sama pada pukul tiga petang. Dia akan memakan hidangan malamnya pada pukul delapan, mengulangi pelajarannya mulai pukul sembilan, kemudian tidur ketika dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi atau terkadang terbangun di tengah malam. Dan begitu pula esoknya. Berulang. Sama.

Do Kyungsoo. Anti sosial –biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya begitu. Tak mengusahakan apapun di hidupnya. Tak menyukai apapun. Tak memiliki mimpi. Tak punya tujuan. Dia hidup layaknya robot. Mengerjakan apa yang patut dikerjakan. Tidak suka mengomel dan berdebat.

Namun, orang-orang yang mengenalnya memiliki cara pandang yang tak sama. Mereka melihat keterdiaman kyungsoo sebagai usaha dia untuk melarikan diri dari mereka. Kyungsoo tidak pernah meminta untuk di dekati. Sungguh. Tapi orang lain yang iba dengan kondisi kyungsoo yang kesepian itu menganggap kyungsoo sangat kasar dengan tidak menghiraukan ajakan mereka. Bukannya Kyungsoo mengabaikan mereka, hanya saja dia tidak tahu caranya bersosialilasi dengan benar. Setiap apa yang dia lakukan, terasa salah dimata mereka. Dan Kyungsoo bukan orang yang peduli.

Sebagai salah satu contoh, dulu sekali Luhan dan kawan-kawan pernah mengajaknya makan bersama di cafetaria ketika jam makan siang, tetapi Kyungsoo menolaknya. Mereka mengira itu bentuk kesombongan dirinya karena Kyungsoo berbicara dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar dan mata yang tajam. Mereka salah, mereka tidak memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia membawa bekal makanannya sendiri. Sesederhana itu, tapi berimbas besar karena Kyungsoo juga seorang _introvert_. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe seseorang yang akan mengajak bicara duluan atau suka menjelaskan sesuatu.

Mereka membuat opini sendiri. Didukung dengan Kyungsoo yang memiliki mata menyeramkan dan aura hitam terlewat sendu di pojokan kelas. Orang-orang menjadi berlaku menyebalkan. Dan puncaknya, mereka menyebut Kyungsoo Satan. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun.

Kebencian orang di sekitarnya membuat Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi pembenci pula. Kyungsoo benci sayup-sayup tawa orang lain ketika dia kaku teronggok duduk di kursinya. Sebab, ketika mereka tertawa, Kyungsoo merasa dia sedang ditertawakan. Perlahan namun pasti, dia mulai membenci dirinya yang menjadi pembenci. Dia membenci hidupnya. Dia membenci semua benda yang bertanggar di sekitarnya. Dia membenci semua hal yang berada di ruang lingkup hidunya. Atau... hidup yang membencinya?

Dan dari sekian banyak daftar hal yang ia benci yang tersekat ditiap sel otaknya ada tiga hal yang akan-paling-ingin ia hindari;  
1\. Decitan jendela kaca di bus yang tiap pagi ia tumpangi. Terima kasih sekolah.  
2\. Deritan ranjang kakaknya dan desahan wanita yang berbeda ditiap malam.  
3\. Jeritan Kim Jongin

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Memencet _password_ tanpa berpikir, seolah itu sudah terprogram di jarinya. Dia melempar tas dan sepatu ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian dia merebahkan diri ke atas kasur empuknya, tak lupa dia kunci pintu kamarnya. Dia akan terkurung di kamarnya sendiri sebab tidak ada alasan baginya untuk keluar karena perempuan kakaknya telah berada di apartemen mereka sedari tadi.

Andai saja jalanan tidak macet, Kyungsoo bisa saja pulang lebih cepat dan memiliki waktu satu jam untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum kakaknya dan wanita jalang itu sampai ke apartemen. Tapi apa daya, kini suara desahan menjijikkan mulai memekakkan telinganya bertubi-tubi. Kyungsoo menutupi telinganya dengan bantal sambil mengutuk.

Kakaknya benar-benar keterlaluan. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa wanita yang dia tiduri. Kakaknya seperti orang asing saja, tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Dia tidak peduli apakah Kyungsoo sudah makan malam atau belum. Dia bahkan tidak peduli apakah adiknya sudah pulang atau belum. Decitan kasur itu tidak berhenti sampai teriakan klimaks mencapai minimal tiga kali. Gila.

" _Disgusting_ ," decihnya.

Tapi setidaknya;

Kyungsoo memiliki waktunya sendiri pada tengah malam. Dia suka terbangun pada pukul satu malam ketika seharian itu dia merasa sangat amat depresi. _Me and chocolatte time_ –dia menyebutnya. Dia menyukai ketika malam begitu hening, sampai dia bisa mendengar detak jarum pada jam dinding. Seolah dunia hanya miliknya saja. Ketika yang lain terlelap, dia akan menyiapkan secangkir cokelat panas, merenung tanpa arti sampai cokelat di cangkirnya habis.

Namun, malam itu berbeda. Dari balik temboknya yang kokoh itu terdengar nyaring jeritan.

" _ **GOOOOOOOAAAALLLLLL!"**_

Kyungsoo memuncratkan cokelat dari mulutnya. Dia terkejut bukan main. Siapa yang tengah malam begini menganggu kedamaiannya? Oh, dia ingat! Seminggu yang lalu seseorang mulai menempati apartemen di sebelahnya. _Fuck!_

 _Apartemen mahal yang sangat tidak berguna! Bisa-bisanya dinding setebal itu tidak kedap suara!_ BatinKyungsoo mengumpat kasar. Kejadian itu berulang nyaris setiap malam karena di Korea sedang musim liga sepakbola.

Sial.

-.o0o.-

" _Bisakah kau cuci sendiri sprei-mu yang penuh sperma ini, Kris Hyung?!"_

" _Aku harus pergi sekarang, Soo-ya! Kau tinggal memasukkannya pada mesin cuci!"_

" _Ya! Kau sialan! Ini menjijikkan! Aku bahkan tidak tahu cairan apa ini. Ew!"_

Sayup-sayup suara pertengkaran tetangga sebelahnya itu sudah menjadi sarapannya setiap pagi semenjak kepindahannya dari Gyeonggi. Kim Jongin tidak terusik sama sekali. Malahan dia penasaran dengan kehidupan aneh tetangganya itu.

Jadi, setiap pagi, dia –Kim Jongin akan pura-pura baru keluar apartemennya ketika Kyungsoo juga keluar apartemen untuk berangkat sekolah. Jongin memakai _hoodie_ , _shawl_ di leher, dan kedua telapak tangan di kantung _ripped jeans_. Dia berjalan dengan jarak sepuluh langkah dari Kyungsoo agar tidak terlalu kentara suara tapak kakinya. Dia mengikuti Kyungsoo; menguntit.

Kim Jongin mengakui betapa bodohnya dia. Ini tindakan _illegal_ , tapi dia sangat bosan. Sangat amat. Menguntit jadi hobi barunya karena lelaki yang diikutinya ini memiliki sesuatu yang unik.

Lelaki itu mempunyai wangi yang enak. Ketika Jongin berada di belakangnya, dia bisa menghirup aroma roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Cara berjalan lelaki itu pun lucu, dia terlihat seperti pinguin yang tersesat. Untuk seorang lelaki dia terbilang pendek, kecil, dan bokongnya _sexy_.

Jongin memasuki bus nomor tujuh. Dia duduk beberapa bangku di belakang Kyungsoo, memandangi wajah datar Kyungsoo dari cermin spion. Wajah itu... bagaimana bisa wajah orang sedatar itu? Matanya bulat, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan tidak ada goresan raut yang menunjukkan suatu ekspresi apapun. Lelaki di depannya itu seperti manekin hidup.

Namun, sebuah decitan kecil di kaca jendela bus akan mengacaukan ekspresi datar itu. Keningnya akan berkerut, kedua sudut bibirnya akan tertarik kebawah. Ekspresi itu sangat lucu. Jongin tidak dapat mengantisipasi betapa dia gemas dengan lelaki itu.

Bus tua yang ia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah halte tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. _SM Highschool_ , sekolah para elit. Jongin ikut turun, berbaur dengan orang-orang berseragam. Jongin mencari-cari sosok kecil itu diantara kerumunan. Dia menemukannya. Ada jeda beberapa detik yang menghanyutkannya. Diantara lautan orang-orang dia hanya melihat satu. Terpaku.

Jongin berdecih lirih. Dia menyukai percikan kecil yang hinggap di hatinya ketika melihat sosok itu terdiam di depan pintu gerbang seperti patung; menghentikan langkah sejenak. Jongin menerka-nerka apa yang ada di benak lelaki itu. Apakah ia ragu untuk memasuki sekolahnya? Tapi kemudian lelaki itu beranjak, kepalanya menunduk. Lelaki itu seketika berganti seperti menjadi pribadi yang lain.

-.o0o.-

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo ingin meledak marah.

 _Lelaki itu berisik!_ Batinnya mengamuk.

Ketika dia sudah nyaman dengan ketenangan yang telah ada selama dua tahun, Kim Jongin malah mengusiknya dengan menciptakan keramaian di kelas. _Tidak bisakah dia diam? Anak baru itu benar-benar menyebalkan._ Batinnya.

Tadi pagi kelasnya kedatangan murid baru bernama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan, lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya selain mata pelajaran. Namun, lelaki itu langsung saja jadi terkenal dalam sekejap. Banyak gadis yang datang ke kelasnya pada jam istirahat. Kelasnya yang biasa sepi saat jam istirahat, kini ramai. Biasanya hanya Kyungsoo yang tertinggal di kelas dan melahap bekalnya sendirian, nyatanya sekarang kelas itu lebih ramai dari cafetaria.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa bagusnya lelaki bernama Jongin itu. Dia bukan artis atau... Kyungsoo saja yang tidak tahu?

"Kalian tahu siapa dia?" Kim Jongin menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo, menanyakan pada orang-orang disekitarnya dengan raut ingin tahu. Jongin penasaran karena Kyungsoo hanya duduk di bangkunya seperti patung. Jongin kira Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya, tetapi dia salah. Kyungsoo memiliki telinga yang tajam.

Kyungsoo membenci bagaimana cara orang-orang berbicara di belakangnya, menjadikannya sebagai topik utama pembicaraan. Sebelum Kyungsoo mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang akan menyakiti hatinya dan membuat dia semakin membenci orang lain, maka dia putuskan angkat kaki lalu menuju perpustakaan. Sayangnya, dia tidak dapat mencegah mendengar kalimat yang menyakitkan itu.

"Dia _Satan_ -Soo. Jangan dekat dengannya, Jongin. Semua orang tahu reputasi buruknya. Dia membenci semua orang dan mengutuk kami semua. Kasar."

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Ada helaan nafas berat yang lega ketika dia sudah duduk di perpustakaan. Dia mengambil beberapa buku asal untuk mengalihkan pikiran.

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang kasar?!_ Batinnya berteriak. Mereka begitu jahat dengan tidak memberikan orang baru kesempatan mengenalnya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak seperti rumor yang beredar. Dia hanya... mulai suka dengan kesendiriannya dan dia benci jika ada yang menganggu.

Semuanya telah menjadi buruk semenjak kejadian satu tahun yang lalu ketika buku jurnalnya ketinggalan di atas meja. Memang Kyungsoo akui jika dia menuliskan umpatan dan rasa kesalnya di jurnal miliknya itu. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar secara langsung. Dia hanya menuliskannya pada sebuah buku guna melepaskan kekesalannya saja. Dia pernah membaca beberapa artikel bahwa salah satu cara untuk melepaskan pikiran yang berlebihan adalah dengan cara menuliskannya. Namun, orang lain malah menganggapnya memiliki sisi jahat; mengutuk semua orang dalam buku itu.

Kyungsoo menjadi terbiasa dengan cemoohan dan membiarkan hal itu menjadi _filter_ bagi yang ingin mendekatinya. Tapi kenyataanya, alih-alih ada orang yang mendekatinya, mempedulikannya pun tidak.

Keesokan harinya kelas semakin ramai. Dia tidak tahu pesona apa yang dirasakan orang-orang terhadap Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo kesal! Ada kerutan tercetak di dahinya. Tidak hanya perempuan yang kini memenuhi kelasnya, tetapi juga lelaki. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kesabaran Kyungsoo habis dan dia melempar sepatunya ke arah Kim Jongin. Tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Jeritan kesakitan Kim Jongin nyaring terdengar. Kyungsoo menyeringai sebelum tatapan orang-orang tajam kearahnya.

"Satan-Soo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seorang wanita berteriak, mendekatinya, dan hendak memukul.

"Apa masalahmu, Kyungsoo?!" yang lain bersahutan menanyakan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

 _Well_ , Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya. Dia terlambat menyadari jika mereka mulai mengeroyok dirinya. Satu dua pukulan mengenainya. Masih banyak waktu istirahat yang tersisa sehingga dia tidak bisa mengantisipasi pukulan bertubi-tubi selanjutnya.

"Hey, stop! Stop!" Jongin melerai mereka dan menghadang beberapa orang yang masih hendak melayangkan beberapa pukulan.

"Biar aku yang menghajarnya!" Jongin mengambil kerah Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Jongin menyeretnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Jongin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan bantingan, dia mengunci pintu itu dengan kasar.

Jongin tahu beberapa orang mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan berusaha mengetahui apa yang Jongin lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menguping dari daun pintu. Oleh sebab itu, Jongin menendang apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya; tong sampah, pintu _cubical glass_ , dan dinding. Itu semua dia lakukan agar orang-orang diluar menganggap Jongin benar-benar menghajar Kyungsoo.

"Apa masalahmu, hah?!" Jongin berteriak dengan nada kesal kepada tong sampah. Kemudian menendangnya berulang-ulang.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah datar sedari tadi. Dia menyandarkan diri pada dinding keramik. Dia tahu maksud Jongin sebenarnya untuk menolongnya.

"Kurasa mereka sudah tidak ada diluar." Kyungsoo melirik jam di tangannya. "Jam istirahat baru saja berakhir."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sejenak. Setelah dia menyadari hening yang tercipta, dia menuju wastafel.

"Kau tidak berterimakasih?" tanya Jongin datar. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dari pantulan kaca. Jongin menyeka darah yang mengalir, "atau minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak minta ditolong. Dan kurasa kita setimpal." Kyungsoo mendekat. Dia mengambil sisi wastafel di sebelah Jongin kemudian berkaca dan menyeka luka di pipinya.

"Apa maumu?" Jongin melirik.

"Berhentilah berisik. Kau. Berisik."

"Satan-Soo. Kurasa julukan itu memang pas buatmu." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Dia mengejek tinggi badan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menghina. Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hati Jongin gugup setengah mati. Ini pertama kalinya dia berdekatan dengan orang yang sebelumnya dia untit. Dia melirik bibir penuh berwarna _cherry_ yang basah, _ugh_! Dia meneguk ludah kasar.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Dia mendorong tubuh Jongin, berjalan membuka kunci pintu dan keluar setelah sebelumnya ia berkata, "jika besok aku melihat kelas se-ramai tadi, bukan hanya sepatuku yang melayang. Tubuhmu juga."

"Oh, aku takut," ejek Jongin. Dia tertawa kemudian.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menaiki bus tua itu lagi. Sebuah musik random mengalun di _earphone_ yang baru saja dia beli guna menghindari decit menjengkelkan di kaca jendela. Dia menatap jalanan yang basah lalu mengeratkan jaketnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju apartemennya dia sadar jika langkah kakinya bertumpuk dengan suara kaki lain.

Kyungsoo berhenti di pintu kamar tetangganya dan menunggu.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini menjerit tengah malam?" Kyungsoo menghadang langkah Kim jongin yang ingin memasuki huniannya.

"Menyingkir."

"Oi! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Kyungsoo menghadang Jongin yang hendak memencet _password_.

"Kau bisa lihat 'kan? Aku tinggal sendiri disini."

"Jadi memang kau?"

"Hm. Menyingkir atau kucium bibirmu?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya _. Apa-apaan orang ini_. merona. Jongin nyaris tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru dikeluarkannya, tapi melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah membuatnya tidak menyesal.

Kyungsoo beralih ke pintu kamarnya tanpa menoleh. Dia masuk ke apartemennya dengan membanting pintu.

"Awas kalau aku mendengar jeritanmu lagi!" ancamnya dari dalam apartemen miliknya.

Percuma. Malamnya, Jongin berteriak kembali. Lebih nyaring.

-.o0o.-

Esoknya Kyungsoo terheran. Dia tidak menemukan kerumunan orang lain lagi pada jam istirahat di kelasnya. Lelaki bernama Jongin itu ternyata penurut. Kyungsoo menyeringai.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo _under-estimate_ kepada Jongin. Dari luar dia menilai Jongin adalah sosok yang semakin dilarang maka akan semakin jadi. Namun, Kyungsoo mendapati kenyataan kebalikan. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak berada di kelas.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Kyungsoo menikmati bekal makan siangnya sendirian dalam sepi. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Kyungsoo akan memakan bekalnya secara perlahan. Sebab Kyungsoo tidak memiliki apapun untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat selain makan. Terkadang dia hanya melihat dari jendelanya ke pemandangan di luar. Orang-orang memiliki hal untuk dilakukan bersama sedangkan dia tidak. Menyedihkan memang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak terusik.

" _Dia gay? Benarkah?"_

" _Jongin seorang gay?"_ sayup suara dari luar masuk ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela, menengok kerumunan di dekat mading sekolah yang ramai. Dia tidak menyelesaikan makan siangnya malah menghampiri mading yang membuatnya penasaran.

Beberapa foto Jongin dengan seorang lelaki sedang berpelukan terpampang jelas. Hal itu membuat semua orang menganga dan berbisik. Dari robekan artikel itu, Kyungsoo baru mengetahui bahwa Jongin adalah seorang _Danseur_ atau _Ballerino_. Bukan _Danseur_ biasa, melainkan seorang _Danseur_ yang sangat amat terkenal di Korea.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kelas dan tidak menemukan lagi tas Jongin di atas mejanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, jam-jam terakhir Kyungsoo di sekolah dia habiskan untuk memikirkan orang lain. Kyungsoo bukan terpaku pada rumor gay Kim jongin. Karena sejak kemarin Kyungsoo sadar jika Jongin mungkin gay, atau paling ringan biseksual. Akan tetapi, sebuah kenyataan bahwa Jongin berhenti dari ballet akibat kecelakan yang meremukkan _ankle_ -nya membuat Kyungsoo trenyuh. Hal itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya pada ranjang. Penat mengusik pikirannya. Terkadang dia akan mengamati jalanan dari jendela kecil di sisi ranjang pada malam. Namun, dia malah menuju ke nakas dan mengambil sebuah kotak perkakas. Kotak itu bukan berisi alat perkakas melainkan puluhan _scorebook_ atau buku notasi musik. Kyungsoo sempat melirik isinya dan menghela nafas, kemudian menutup kotak itu kembali.

"Soo-ya!" Kris memasuki kamar Kyungsoo tanpa izin. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat meletakkan kembali kotak perkakas pada tempatnya.

"Ya! Bisakah _Hyung_ ketok sebelum masuk kamarku?!" Kyungsoo melempar Kris dengan bantal.

"Ck! Dengar, aku membawa kabar bagus!" Kris mendekati Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan _history chat_ -nya dengan seseorang. Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata karena sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Tao –lelaki yang membuat kakaknya galau setengah mati dan berakhir meniduri puluhan wanita sebagai pelampiasan.

"Kau mau balikan dengannya?!" Kyungsoo histeris.

"Sudah balikan. Sebentar lagi dia kesini. Tao sedang _on the way_." Kris menaik turunkan alis dengan cara menyebalkan.

" _I'm done with you_ , Hyung!" Kyungsoo yakin hal itu akan membawa petaka padanya. Jika bukan pertengkaran hebat, maka apartemen mereka pasti hancur karena Tao dan Kris pasti bercinta dimana-mana.

"Ya! Soo-ya! Mau kemana kau?!" Kris melihat Kyungsoo berlari cepat-cepat menuju pintu untuk keluar sambil membawa bantal bergambar Pororo.

"Pergi dari sini!"

-.o0o.-

 **TOK TOK TOK!**

Memencet bel saja tidak cukup, maka Kyungsoo merelakan tangannya untuk mengetok pintu apartemen nomor 12.

"Oi! Kau mau apa, _huh_?" Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah tapi rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya sembab seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Aku numpang tidur tempatmu," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Memang itu tujuannya.

Jongin terdiam mencerna kalimat Kyungsoo. Dia menggaruk bagian dalam telinganya dengan kelingking, barangkali pendengarannya salah. Dia memasang tatapan bertanya. Namun, saat dia melihat Kyungsoo membawa bantal dan memakai piyama maka sudah tidak diragukan lagi dia memang ingin menumpang tidur. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan.

"Aku gay." Jongin menyandarkan badan pada bingkai pintu. Jongin yakin jika Kyungsoo tahu rumor tentangnya yang menyebar di sekolah tadi siang.

"Aku juga gay."

Hening.

" _Nice try_ , Satan-Soo. Kau lihat hidungku mimisan kemarin? Aku tidak mau mengulanginya."

Jongin menutup pintunya. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna, Kyungsoo mengganjalnya dengan kaki.

" _Please_ , Jongin! Aku bisa gila jika tetap di kamarku. _Hyung_ membawa orang gila! Aku akan membayarmu nanti!"

"Bayar nanti? Aku punya banyak uang, _Dude_." Jongin membuka sedikit pintunya agar Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah _black card_ diatas meja.

" _Lucky bastard_." Kyungsoo meneguk ludah kasar. Sekarang Kyungsoo mulai mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus tidur di lorong apartemenatau di spa.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kasar. Melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak menyedihkan membuat dia tidak tega.

"Argh! Masuklah. Jangan salahkan aku jika hilang kendali," katanya kesal.

Kyungsoo menganga saat memasuki apartemen Jongin. Bagian dalam apartemen Jongin tidak jauh beda dengan milik Kyungsoo, hanya saja...

"Kau hidup seperti sampah," komentar Kyungsoo ketika melihat tumpukan _cup_ mie instan di wastafel, pakaian dan sampah camilan berserakan di lantai, bahkan beberapa _furniture_ yang pecah.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya _golden trash_."

"Tunggu―benda apa ini?" Kyungsoo menemukan setumpuk tisu di lantai kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan menyipit. "Kau tiap malam bermastur-"

Jongin menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "Anti sosial apanya! Kau lebih cerewet dari nenek sihir. Kalau tidak mau, tidur diluar sana!"

Kyungsoo seketika diam. Kyungsoo merelakan dirinya untuk membersihkan kamar Jongin karena dia tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan berantakan, sementara itu Jongin mandi. Saat Jongin keluar, Kyungsoo refleks meneguk ludah dan menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Aroma _shampoo_ dan uap panas menguar kemana-mana.

"Apa aku terlihat sebegitu menggiurkan?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. " _Wanna some piece_?" goda-nya kemudian. Jongin tiba-tiba saja membuka handuk yang membalut bagian bawahnya. Sontak Kyungsoo menutup mata dan melemparkan benda apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Oi! Oi!" Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang memukulnya membabi buta. "Buka matamu, _Dumbass_."

Kyungsoo membuka mata lalu melihat Jongin yang mengumpat tawa. Dibalik handuknya ada _boxer_ yang dia kenakan.

"Hahahaha... _You are so gay,_ Soo-ya."

Percikan timbul, perlahan menjadi api yang membakar Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menyebut namanya dengan benar. Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengantisipasi bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. _Damn_. Mungkin wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah. Darahnya memompa lebih cepat dan serotonin muncul, menciptakan rasa bahagia secara tiba-tiba.

"Menjauh dariku!"

Kyungsoo berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan Jongin pada lengannya. Apakah Jongin lupa bahwa dia tidak memakai baju? Itu berarti dada Jongin telanjang dan terekspos di hadapannya. Kyungsoo menahan napas untuk tidak mencium aromaferomon pekat dari tubuh Jongin. Dia mengutuk dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu menyukai sensasi geli di perut bagian bawahnya.

Jongin menatap dalam mata berbentuk bulat nan jernih. Dia pikir itu merupakan mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Kulit Kyungsoo sangat halus dan terlampau putih layaknya porselen, sampai-sampai cahaya lampu memantul di pipi bulatnya. Bibir Kyungsoo sangat penuh dan mengkilat. Ketika Kyungsoo meronta dan berteriak, Jongin dapat melihat deretan gigi yang putih, kecil, dan rapih. Kyungsoo seperti diciptakan dengan kesempurnaan dan keimutan yang berlebihan.

" _Just kidding_." Jongin melepas kontak fisik mereka. Jika tidak dia bisa saja menerkam Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Kyungsoo bernapas lega karena sebenarnya dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Jangan tidur di sofa. Tidur disini saja denganku. Ini malam pertama kita, Sayang."

Jongin menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya kemudian menggerling nakal. Jongin merasa ketagihan dengan ekspresi salah tingkah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mudah sekali tersipu. Sebagai balasannya Kyungsoo melempari Jongin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan bantal.

-.o0o.-

Detak jarum jam tidak terdengar meski malam semakin sunyi. Hal tersebut dikarenakan hening berganti ketika Jongin menyalakan televisi di dekatnya. Kyungsoo terbangun. Matanya memerah karena dia sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Diliriknya jam di atas televisi. Dia teringat jika saat ini dia tidak sedang berada di apartemennya. Kyungsoo menggeliat diatas sofa, terkejut dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

"Terbangun?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang dengan santainya menonton siaran sepak bola.

 _Jadi ini kelakuan anak itu ketika tengah malam_. Batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus dan bangkit dari posisi tidur.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tidur di sofa. Tidur saja di kasurku sana." Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Dia tulus mengatakan itu. Kyungsoo tidak membalas, malah mengerjapkan matanya karena masih mengantuk.

" _Ngh― terush Kris. Ohhh."_

Mendengar suara sayup-sayup desahan itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersitatap. Kyungsoo kenal betul suara itu. Tao sialan.

"Ew, _shit_! Jadi selama ini suara itu sampai ke apartemenmu?!" Mata Kyungsoo membola.

" _Every single night_ , Soo."

"Ya ampun! Aku malu mempunyai _Hyung_ seperti dia!" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu mengapa banyak sekali tumpukan tisu di dekat ranjang Jongin. Pemikiran itu membuat Kyungsoo melirik celana Jongin. Benar saja, ada sesuatu yang berdiri tegak disana.

" _Yass, Krishh. Deeper. Ohh―"_ desah itu muncul kembali disusul pula suara deritan ranjang. Kyungsoo mengumpat kecil dan sesekali melirik ekspresi Jongin.

" _Fuck!"_ umpat Jongin.

Dan Jongin hangus terbakar oleh serotonin dan dopamin yang bercampur aduk dengan nafsu menggebu. Sementara itu adrenalinmeningkat dramatis. Dia tidak dapat menahan hasrat karena suara itu menjadi pemicu api dan keberadaan Kyungsoo membangkitkan gairahnya ke level lebih tinggi. Maka Jongin mengambil lengan Kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Mereka bertukar testosteron dari saliva yang membaur jadi satu.

Kyungsoo membelalak tak sempat melawan. Jantungnya mau copot. Gerakan kilat Jongin tidak dapat diantisipasi. Sialnya, dia malah menyukai bagaimana cara jongin memperlakukan bibirnya hingga ia ikut terhanyut. Bibir Jongin terasa sangat lembut memagut bibir bawahnya, lalu bibir atasnya. Kyungsoo mencecap rasa manis yang entah berasal dari mana.

Kyungsoo berpikir ini lebih baik dari pada cokelat malamnya. Dan Jongin berpikir apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang lebih menarik daripada siaran sepak bolanya.

Kyungsoo sudah gila. Pikirannya tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi saat dia membiarkan Jongin memeluk tubuhnya erat kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar. Jongin menjadi liar karena dia tidak menemukan satu pun usaha perlawanan dari Kyungsoo. Dia yakin Kyungsoo menyukai apa yang dia lakukan sebesar ia menyukai aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo memiliki proporsi sempurna untuk terkunci dalam dekapan Jongin. Dia berhasil menggendong Kyungsoo sampai kamarnya karena lelaki itu ikut mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas ranjang besarnya sampai memantul. Bibir mereka masih bertaut, meraup rasa dari masing-masing, mencari sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan rasa lapar mereka.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya untuk menyela, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan hasrat masing-masing. Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jeda waktu menyela diantara mereka. Napas saling memburu. Keduanya memiliki pandangan bertanya yang serupa, tapi tidak mampu mengelak betapa menyenangkannya tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Jongin berdiri untuk menutup pintu kamarnya agar suara desahan tetangga sebelahnya tidak sampai di telinga mereka. Senyap menghantui mereka berdua. Detik selanjutnya hujan rintik membasahi jendela sehingga memecah sunyi. Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya merasakan apa itu ciuman, pagutan, dan hasrat. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menggeliat di ranjangnya membuat Jongin ingin menangis gila.

Jongin melepas _t-shirt_ nya, menyisakan hanya celana pendek. Dada bidangnya terlihat nyata. Dia merangkak ke atas Kyungsoo dan menautkan jari mereka. Kyungsoo tidak melawan. Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan langsung ke mata Jongin karena rasa malu yang memuncak. Diia tidak ingin mengakui betapa dia juga menikmati ini.

" _Soo-ya! Let's have sex."_

Kyungsoo berpikir secara cepat. Otaknya kelabakan memberi nyala darurat. Akan tetapi, antara keinginan dan logikanya sudah hancur sedari tadi. Sebab dia terbakar nafsu yang sama besar dengan Jongin. Sehingga, yang ada kini hanya satu pemikiran. _'Tak apa, Kyungsoo. Ini hanya Kim Jongin. Mungkin malam ini tidak apa. Hanya sekali ini saja karena kau dan Jongin sama-sama terbawa apa. Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti. Ya. Nanti."_

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan lewat ciuman yang dia sodorkan duluan. Jadi Kyungsoo mengambil tengkuk Jongin dan memagut bibir bawahnya. Itu adalah awal mula mereka bergemul di ranjang.

Baju mereka tercecer di lantai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertelanjang bulat. Jongin merayap diatas Kyungsoo. Dia mengecap apapun yang terlihat di depannya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ketika Jongin menghisap lehernya.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu, Soo-ya. Keluarkan saja. _Please―"_ Jongin menyukai ketika pusat tubuh mereka berdua bergesekan. Tapi, dia ingin bermain pelan, menikmati kyungsoo sebanyak yang ia bisa, se-lama yang ia mampu. Kyungsoo sangat luar biasa. Nikmat aromanya membuat Jongin ketagihan, kulitnya kenyal, jernih, dan halus, wajahnya cantik untuk seukuran pria.

"Ahh―" desah Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Suara _bass_ yang menggairahkan di tengah badai hasrat.

Kyungsoo menggeliat kembali. Sensasi ini baru dirasakannya sekali. Dia tidak dapat lagi mengontrol. Dia hanya bisa merasakan Jongin yang memuaskannya dengan rangsangan sentuhan. Mungkin semua tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tercecap seluruhnya.

Kecupan Jongin sampai pada pangkal paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh dan berteriak lirih saat Jongin mengulum kejantannya.

" _Please_."

Jongin menyeringai nakal, ia menjadi liar kembali. Dia memompa milik Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya. Dia ingin Kyungsoo terpuaskan. Tidak tahu sebabnya, Jongin ingin lelaki di depannya ini merasakan betapa nikmatnya jika bersama dia. Jongin berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Ia memompa, menghisap, menjilat dengan rakus milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa membuka matanya karena rasa yang sangat nikmat berkumpul di pusat gairahnya. Jongin memuaskannya dengan cara yang sangat intim. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang pemula seperti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak munafik jika ia tahu cara berhubungan intim, tetapi dia baru tahu jika dapat senikmat ini. Dia mencengkeram rambut Jongin karena ia sudah berada di puncak pelampiasan.

"Jonginh. Ngahh―"

Kyungsoo menyemburkan cairan miliknya di mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Jongin malah tersenyum dan merasa bangga dari hasil perbuatannya. Jongin tidak bisa menelan semua cairan yang banyak itu. Dia menyekanya cairan itu dengan lengan. ia mengambil beberapa cairan yang tersisa untuk dioleskan ke bagian belakang Kyungsoo.

" _It's my turn,"_ lirihnya di telinga Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menerkam. Kyungsoo bergidik geli.

 _Sial! Sial!_ Batin Kyungsoo menjerit frustasi.

Kyungsoo pasrah. Tenaganya terkuras karena pelepasannya yang pertama. Dia membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Ketika Jongin berusaha memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Kyungsoo, maka Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap mata Jongin erat. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk mengagumi satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tidak dapat melawan gairah yang Jongin pancarkan. Peluhnya, aroma tubuhnya, warna kulitnya, senyuman nakalnya, dan nafasnya yang memburu semua milik Jongin indah. Sedangkan Jongin juga tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki mata sayu, bibir merekah, dan pipi merona yang cantik.

Mereka adalah perpaduan yang pas. Suara napas terengah, gesekan tubuh beradu, dan suara tetesan air hujan adalah orkestra yang sempurna. Saat akhirnya tubuh mereka menyatu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang jatuh.

"Sakit?" tanya Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab bahwa tangisannya bukanlah rasa sakit, melainkan euforia yang terlalu menggebu. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia mengambil tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk mendekatkan pandangan antara mereka.

"Tatap aku. Hanya pikirkan aku," Jongin berbisik seduktif. Jongin mengecup singkat kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa saja mati karena rasa meluap-luap. Kyungsoo bisa jadi sudah jatuh cinta sedari tadi. Maka, dia menjadi posesif, dia ingin Jongin seutuhnya.

" _Do it_ ," ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara serak tertahan.

Maka penyatuan itu mulai sempurna. Jongin bergerak mencari kenikmatan lebih dan lebih. Dia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. Kyungsoo awalnya merasa perih. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menemukan sesuatu yang membuat gairah Kyungsoo bangkit. Jongin menyentuh titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo berulang kali. Gerakannya teratur lalu lama-lama menjadi brutal tak terkendali. Mereka melenguh merasakan kenikmatan yang mendera. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak dapat melepas tatapan satu sama lain. Masing-masing terhipnotis dengan ekspresi kenikmatan lawan main. Dan ketika mereka berada di puncak sama-sama, mereka menyebut nama lawan main masing-masing.

Jongin melepas tautan mereka perlahan lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sisi leher Kyungsoo, ia menghirup aroma yang tersisa. Rasa puas sampai ke ubun-ubun. Perlahan napas yang tadinya memburu sudah teratur. Jongin kembali melirik Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi membuka matanya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dengan lucu. Dia sangat lelah, kakinya lemas, dan rasa kantuk menghinggapinya parah.

Logika Kyungsoo datang sejalan dengan waktu yang berlalu dan detak jantung yang mulai normal. Kyungsoo sadar meski dia terpejam lelah. Rasa takut menjalari dirinya. Pikiran buruk dan pertanyaan mulai menghantui dia.

 _Bagaimana jika Jongin hanya menganggap ini biasa?_

Sedangkan dia sepertinya sudah jatuh sangat dalam. Kyungsoo merasa takut untuk dipermainkan dan ditinggalkan kemudian. Oleh sebab itu, Kyungsoo menggenggam erat jemari Jongin; menghalangi Jongin untuk pergi jauh. Jongin seperti dapat membaca raut di kening Kyungsoo jadi dia mengecup lama kening itu. Kyungsoo seolah mendapat jawaban dari kecupan itu dan kini ia bisa tertidur lelap.

-.o0o.-

Pagi hari dia terbangun dengan sudah memakai _boxer_ , mungkin Jongin yang memakaikannya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Tirai sifon tersibak karena angin masuk melalui jendela. Sinar matahari menerobos kemudian menyentuh retina-nya. Kyungsoo teringat kejadian semalam karena rasa puas masih melekat di tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah, rambutnya berantakan, dan siapapun yang melihatnya, Kyungsoo tampak lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Kyungsoo mencari-cari Jongin, tapi sosok itu tidak ada di sisinya. Kyungsoo terduduk lalu tersentak pandangannya saat menemukan banyak tisu yang tercecer di lantai. Ini terlihat sama dengan ceceran tisu yang ia bersihkan semalam. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Belum sempat ia mengambil tisu itu, Jongin menghampirinya. Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan uap panas yang mengitari.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan gerlingan nakal. Oh, Kyungsoo bisa gila jika disodorkan kebahagian yang bertubi-tubi.

"Hm," jawabnya malu, "tisu bekas apa ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah itu―" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil pincang. Kyungsoo melirik kaki jongin yang membengkak dan ada luka yang terbuka. Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu alasan mengapa banyak tisu berceceran. Itu untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"A-aku tersandung k-kaki meja sewaktu mau ke kamar mandi."

Kyungsoo tahu itu jawaban bohong yang bodoh. Luka itu adalah luka _ankle_ Jongin akibat kecelakaan yang sampai sekarang belum sembuh. Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin dan mendekap tubuh itu meski masih basah.

"Hey, hey, kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya aneh.

"Pelukanku adalah pereda rasa sakit," jawabnya asal.

"Sepertinya manjur," Jongin membalas pelukan itu sambil terkekeh.

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan berangkat bersama," balas Jongin posesif.

"Oh. Ya. Baiklah." Kyungsoo menggaruk lehernya, tersipu.

-.o0o.-

Hari berjalan sangat normal seperti tidak ada rumor di hari sebelumnya. Suasana ramai yang biasa, cuaca yang biasa, riuh yang biasa. Namun, itu hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja. Dia tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi karena dia hanya akan berada pada tempat duduknya tanpa beranjak jika tak perlu.

Yang Kyungsoo sesalkan adalah Jongin bersikap seolah mereka tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Jongin mengabaikan tatapannya atau tidak akan menyapanya di kelas. Padahal mereka berangkat bersama tadi pagi. Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa itu adalah cara Jongin untuk melindungi hubungan mereka _._

 _Hubungan? Apakah Jongin menganggap hubungan mereka meski dia tidak menyatakannya?_ Hal itu bergelayut pada pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat lapar meskipun dia sudah melahap bekal makanannya, maka untuk sekali dalam beberapa tahun dia akan ke cafetaria. Dia tidak akan mengira jika tatapan semua orang akan tertuju padanya se-intens itu. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan karena bagian belakangnya masih sakit akibat perbuatannya dengan Jongin semalam. Sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk berjalan normal masih nampak beberapa kali ia terpincang.

Celetukan beberapa orang terdengar di telinganya, "Dia ini _slave_ Jongin? _Ugly_."

Atau, "Lihatlah cara berjalannya. Kurasa mereka habis melakukan hal menjijikkan."

 _Bagaimana mereka tahu?_ Kyungsoo bingung dengan reaksi orang-orang, tetapi setiap celetukan itu terdengar, itu seperti mengarah padanya. Jadi niat untuk membeli makanan dia urungkan dan dia berjala kembali ke kelasnya.

Di tepi jalan belakang dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat, Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas yang sepi untuk menghindari orang-orang. Namun, itu bukan ide yang baik saat ini. Beberapa tetes air mengenainya. Kyungsoo menengadahkan padangan. Dia kira itu air tetesan _outlet_ ac, tapi itu adalah air bah dari ember yang sengaja orang tuangkan padanya. Dan air meluncur bebas mengenai wajahnya

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi di usia remajanya.

 _Bully_ ― dia menghindari sebisa mungkin. Menjadi tidak terlihat, menjadi mengerikan, menjadi lebih terkutuk sehingga tidak ada orang yang bergairah untuk menjadikannya objek mainan. Bodohnya, terkadang usaha tak sama dengan hasil. Kyungsoo tahu jika manusia adalah makhluk yang mengerikan, tapi ternyata dia baru tahu jika manusia bisa sejahat ini.

Kyungsoo membau aroma busuk dari air yang ditumpahkan ke tubuhnya. Rambutnya seketika lepek dan lengket. Dia tidak ingin menerka apa air yang mengenainya. Cukuplah ia berpikir bagaimana untuk selanjutnya. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain. Beberapa orang mendatanginya dan mendaratkan pukulan tanpa dia sempat untuk menatap siapa mereka. Tidak ada jeda, tidak ada waktu berpikir tentang apa masalah mereka atau kesalahannya sekarang. Orang-orang berteriak, beberapa berkerumun untuk melihatnya.

Kyungsoo berani bersumpah jika dia melihat Jongin di kerumunan itu. Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin memohon agar menolongnya. Akan tetapi detik selanjutnya tidak ada seorangpun yang membantunya. Jongin menghilang dari kerumunan. Dia berakhir babak belur.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo pernah jatuh cinta. Jatuh sangat dalam. Dulu. Pada piano.

Musik pertama yang dia sukai adalah _für elise_. Mungkin sama seperti anak kecil lainnya, Kyungsoo kecil histeris ketika mendapat hadiah ulang tahun. Dan pada ulang tahun ke tujuhnya ia mendapatkan sebuah kotak musik. Kotaknya kecil, jika dibuka akan muncul seorang lelaki yang membawa boneka _teddy bear_. Musik _für elise_ menggema, menjadi pengantar tidur si kecil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlahir di keluarga musisi. Ayahnya seorang komposer, ibunya adalah penyanyi opera, dan kakaknya, Kris, seorang pianis dan konduktor muda. Jadi, ketika Kyungsoo mengharapkan untuk menjadi pianis maka seluruh anggota keluarganya akan bahagia mengetahui jika bakat bermusik itu turun kepadanya. Kyungsoo kecil semakin hari semakin mencintai piano. Dia mulai mengikuti kompetisi saat berumur tujuh tahun. Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi ambisius setelah kemenangan pertamanya di kompetisi lokal. Dia terpacu menjadi nomor satu.

Untuk seukuran bocah, Kyungsoo terlalu ambisius. Masa kecilnya dia habiskan untuk bermain piano. Dia hanya mendengarkan musik klasik, hanya tertarik tentang Beethoven, Chopin, Shcubert, dan deretan pianis masa klasik lainnya. Dalam sehari dia bisa menghabiskan sepuluh jam untuk bermain piano.

Hal yang berlebihan tidaklah baik meskipun itu dalam katagori positif. Akibat berlatih terlalu keras, Kyungsoo mengalami _carpal tunnel syndrom_ di usia yang masih sangat muda. Dia tidak dapat lagi merasakan jemarinya ketika menari pada tuts piano. Dan itu menghancurkan dia pada umur lima belas tahun hingga kini.

Rasa cinta yang berlebihan pada permainan piano membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Kyungsoo masih belum apa-apa waktu itu, dia baru mendapatkan lima piala dari perlombaan lokal dan nasional. Itu tidak berarti apapun untuk cita-citanya yang sangat besar. Dia dipaksa menyerah oleh keadaan. Kyungsoo hancur karena piano adalah satu-satunya di dunia yang ia pedulikan. Jika dia tidak punya piano, maka dia tidak ada. Mati.

Oleh sebab itu, dia menghindari sebisa mungkin untuk jatuh cinta. Masa lalu telah mengubahnya menjadi makhluk tak bergairah terhadap apapun. Kyungsoo tidak akan ingin merasakan mati dua kali. Dia tahu jika merasa kosong lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sedih.

Kyungsoo salah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika jatuh cinta adalah tak terduga. Waktu, tempat, dan pada sesuatu yang tak disangka. Dia sekarang mencintai Kim Jongin. Parahnya, kini ia terjatuh lebih dalam. Melebihi Kyungsoo kecil yang jatuh cinta pada musik piano di kotak musiknya. Dia ingin menyimpan Jongin di sudut paling disukainya sama seperti dia menyimpan kotak musik di dalam kotak perkakasnya. Dia ingin mendengar Jongin setiap malam seperti Kyungsoo kecil menjadikan kotak musik sebagai pengantar tidur. Namun, itu hanya khayalan sesaat.

Kyungsoo sekarang sadar jika dia jatuh terlalu cepat. Dia tidak tahu apakah Jongin mencintainya balik. Kyungsoo mulai ragu. Kyungsoo perlahan menyesali yang terjadi semalam karena itu yang pertama baginya.

Kyungsoo mulai takut.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo membanting tas punggungnya pada kasur milik Jongin. Jongin tidak ada di sana. Kyungsoo berada di apartemen milik Jongin karena dia tidak ingin pulang dan Kris melihat wajahnya babak belur.

Jongin memberikan _password_ apartemennya agar Kyungsoo sehingga ia bisa menggunakannya dengan bebas. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo percaya diri dengan perasaan Jongin. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi bayangan Jongin di kerumunan itu muncul. Jika benar dia tidak salah lihat, betapa tega-nya Jongin tidak menolongnya.

Kyungsoo menggunakan fasilitas Jongin seolah itu adalah miliknya. Dia menggunakan dapur Jongin untuk memasak sup. Pukul delapan dia telah menyiapkan makanan diatas meja, tapi si pemilik apartemen tidak kunjung pulang. Jika Jongin telah sampai, Kyungsoo ingin memukul Jongin dan menanyai apa mau lelaki itu. Namun, hingga pukul dua belas tengah malam, Jongin belum juga kembali. Kyungsoo tertidur berpangku tangan di atas meja makan.

Suara pintu terbuka menyentak Kyungsoo hingga ia terbangun dengan mata berwarna merah. Jongin pulang dengan keadaan kacau. Seseorang memapah tubuh Jongin yang linglung. Kyungsoo mencium bau alkohol yang pekat. Kyungsoo berdiri menatap seseorang yang membawa Jongin yang mabuk. Ada perasaan nanar dan jantungnya terasa nyeri. Kyungsoo kenal wajah itu dari artikel yang dilihatnya di sekolah waktu itu. Lelaki kecil yang cantik dengan eyeliner di matanya.

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tubuh Jongin ke ranjangnya kemudian mengeluh. "Sialan kau Nini! Ugh punggungku!" Dia memukul-mukul punggungnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit. Kemudian baru sadar jika ada seseorang yang memandanginya sedari tadi.

"Ah, kau siapa?" tanya lelaki itu dengan ekspresi kaget yang lucu. Dia menyipit untuk menilai Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu berpikir. "A-aku tetangganya," jawabnya ragu.

"Tetangga?" Lelaki itu menyipit kembali dan sedikit memasang wajah menuduh yang curiga. Tidak mungkin hanya tetangga jika Kyungsoo bisa memasuki apartemen Jongin dengan bebas. Namun, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku Baekhyun. Kadang suka dibilang _Jongin's slave._ Yah, bisa dibilang kekasihnya. _Kinky, you know_. Ehem," ujar lelaki itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Ada guntur menggelegar di telinga Kyungsoo. Napasnya tertahan. Dia berusaha untuk tetap pada ekspresi sebelumnya. Dia berdoa semoga saja air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Oh, aku Doh Kyung Soo," balas Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Kemudian dia beralih menatap Jongin. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mabuk. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku dan dia datang membantu."

"Hal buruk?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai bingung apakah dia harus menceritakan hal tersebut atau tidak. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun sepertinya memang tercipta untuk memiliki mulut ember. Tidak heran, hobinya adalah menggosip. Tanpa jeda dia menceritakan semuanya. Se-mu-a-nya.

Jongin memiliki permasalahan yang sangat pelik, terutama dengan Ayahnya. Sejak perceraian orang tuanya, Jongin tinggal bersama Ibu. Namun, Ibunya meninggal saat Jongin masih berumur dua belas tahun. Sehingga mau tidak mau Jongin hidup dengan Ayahnya kembali. Baru-baru ini Ayah Jongin menuntut Jongin untuk menjadi penerus di perusahaan kontraktor Ayahnya. Tentu saja Jongin menolak karena dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi _Danseur_ karena pada saat itu dia sangat menyukai menari dan sedang mengikuti kompetisi.

Jika marah, Ayah Jongin akan sangat mengerikan. Sebuah kecelakaan sengaja dirancang oleh Ayahnya untuk membuat kaki Jongin cidera. Jongin awalnya tidak tahu, tapi setelah rencana Ayahnya terbongkar, Jongin ketakutan dan kabur dari rumah. Sejak kemarin Ayah Jongin menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai sandera agar Jongin mau pulang ke rumah. Untungnya Jongin berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Dia berakhir mabuk untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal dengan tingkah Ayahnya.

"Dia sangat terpukul." Baekhyun melepas sepatu Jongin dan menyelimuti tubuh lelaki itu. Kyungsoo bingung apakah dia harus merasa kasihan atau malah mendahulukan rasa cemburu. Sehingga Kyungsoo diam saja sembari matanya memanas.

"Tolong jaga dia ya. Aku sangat lelah. Aku pulang dulu."

Kyungsoo terpaku dan tak sempat membalas sampai Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan sesekali mengeluhkan pundaknya yang sakit. Kemudian pulang meninggalkannya yang berdiri tegap bersama satu ruangan dengan Jongin yang masih tergeletak di atas kasur tidak karuan.

Ada rasa janggal yang tersisa. Kesal, kasihan, atau rasa cemburu yang parah. Bercampur aduk dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dia nyaris meledak. Ingin melampiaskan, tapi pada siapa. Sehingga dia hanya memukul udara. Kyungsoo memandang tubuh Jongin yang tergeletak diatas kasur masih dengan seragam.

Sebelum Jongin pulang dengan cerita menyedihkan dan keadaan yang mabuk parah seperti ini, Kyungsoo pasti akan menonjoknya. Sekarang tidak lagi karena perasaan Kyungsoo malah tambah kacau. Dia putuskan untuk mendekat pada Jongin dan mengurus tubuh Jongin yang berantakan seperti mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan handuk hangat.

-.o0o.-

Seingat Kyungsoo dia tertidur di sofa, tapi dia merasakan tempatnya tidur tidak sekeras sofa. Dia sudah berada di kasur dan sebuah denting piano menyedihkan membangunkannya pada tengah malam.

Kyungsoo yakin jika Jongin memindahkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mengambil kesadaran sembari berpikir apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Dia mengucek matanya dan mengambil kacamata yang terletak di atas nakas. Sesekali dia menggaruk telinganya sebab ia mendengar sebuah simfoni. Oh, mungkin dia berhalusinasi. Namun, semakin waktu berlalu, semakin ia sadar bahwa suara itu adalah nyata. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur dan mencari sosok jongin.

" _Mozart. Symphony no. 40 in G?"_ tanya Kyungsoo sembari bersandar melipat tangan pada sebuah kusen pintu sebuah ruangan. Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin tanpa baju sedang memainkan piano. Ada decak kagum yang terdengar semu karena seorang Jongin ternyata menyimpan sebuah _grand piano_ pada ruangan kedap suara tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Jongin menghentikan permainan pianonya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang sembab. Dia tidak menjawab, terduduk diam di bangkunya.

"Kau pianis?" Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan yang terbilang kecil itu kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Semua orang bisa memainkan _Symphony no. 40_ , Soo," balas Jongin. Suaranya serak seperti habis menangis habis-habisan. Sedangkan kepalanya masih pening akibat _hangover_. Pandangannya masih berbayang tetapi dia sadar sepenuhnya.

"Tapi hanya pianis yang memiliki tumpukan _score book_ dan _grand piano-_ nya sendiri." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang menunduk seraya menghapus lelah di matanya.

"Diantara banyak lagu, mengapa kau memilih _Symphony no. 40_? Lagu itu terdengar menyedihkan. Apa kau fans fanatik Mozart? " lanjut Kyungsoo. Dia menatap mata kosong milik Jongin, mengingatkan dia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku lebih suka Chopin dari pada Mozart," jawab Jongin. Dia memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berbayang. Rasanya ia ingin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil itu kemudian meletakkan semua kelemahan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin tak cukup berani sehingga dia malah memainkan piano kembali. Jemarinya yang panjang bergerak lincah diatas tuts.

" _Chopin's Minutes Waltz_?" tebak Kyungsoo, "hanya jemari terlatih yang bisa memainkannya!" lanjutnya tak percaya.

Jongin menghentikan lagu kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tahu banyak, Soo. Kau juga pianis? Atau kau hanya suka?"

Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman hambar. Kemudian jemarinya naik ke atas tuts. Sempat terhenti karena rasa ragu, tapi dia melanjutkannya. Dia menggeser duduknya hingga tidak ada jarak antara dia dan Jongin. Nafas hangat Jongin terasa di rambutnya sehingga dia menjadi tenang. Dia bisa memainkan lagu itu.

" _Für elise_? _Really_? _Cheesy_ ," ungkap Jongin saat jemari Kyungsoo memainkan _für elise_ milik Beethoven.

"Kau gila. Ini lagu setiap kotak musik. Bisa jadi mimpi awal seorang pianis." Kyungsoo menunduk sambil tersenyum simpul, mengabaikan Jongin yang memandangnya dengan kerutan.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu lagi untukku, Jongin," pinta Kyungsoo. Dia meremas jarinya gusar, menatap Jongin dengan wajah merona.

"Aku akan memainkannya jika kau duduk di pangkuanku," goda Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam dan membulatkan matanya. Namun, tanpa perlu balasan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin mengambil tubuh Kyungsoo dan memposisikan Kyungsoo di depannya.

Jongin meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo, ia mengambil sebuah _score book_ dan mulai untuk memainkan _Serenade_. Lagu itu memiliki tempo lambat dan sendu. Jongin memainkan itu dengan sepenuh perasaannya. Menjadi sedih karena Jongin terlalu menghayati. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan denting piano yang sebenarnya sangat dia rindukan. Sejak beberapa tahun dia selalu menghindari suara piano. Namun, dengan Jongin, meluruhkan ketakutannya.

"Kau berbakat," ungkap Kyungsoo lirih. Kyungsoo merasakan bahunya basah. Dia yakin lelaki cengeng di belakangnya ini menangis. "Ini _Schubert's Serenade_ terindah yang pernah kudengar," ungkap Kyungsoo. Namun, sebenarnya itu adalah serenade tersedih yang pernah mampir ditelinga Kyungsoo. Perasaan Jongin seperti sampai padanya.

Kyungsoo menghela. "Kau tahu. Hubungan _score book_ dengan musikus yang menampilkannya sama dengan hubungan antara desain bangunan dengan dengan orang yang akan membangunnya. Sebagus apapun desainnya, hasilnya bisa saja berbeda tergantung orang yang membangunnya menginterpretasikannya. Kau bisa meletakkan semua kekesalanmu dalam musik tanpa mengubah ketepatan nada. Kau berbakat, Jongin."

Jongin memandang kosong lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan singkat.

"Hm," gumam Jongin, "Soo, menurutmu, apa yang paling penting dalam hidup?"

Kyungsoo ingin menjawab ' _Kau yang paling penting'_. Namun, tentu saja dia tidak akan sengaja mengatakan itu sebab itu akan menjadi aneh karena Jongin sudah punya kekasih. Jadi, Kyungsoo memilih diam karena tidak ada yang penting lagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik?"

"Menurutmu apakah uang bisa membeli segalanya?" Jongin memejamkan mata, menampakkan seraut gusar.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya kembali.

"Ayah kira uang bisa membeli segalanya, Soo. Segalanya memang butuh uang, aku tahu itu. Tapi, uang tidak bisa membeli mimpi, Soo." Jongin menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari orang miskin yang kehilangan mimpinya?" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Miskin? Bukannya kau punya uang banyak?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi dan merasakah hembusan nafas di lehernya yang menggelitik.

"Maksudmu _black card_ itu? Itu cuma kartu. Sudah lama di blokir. Sekarang aku tidak punya apa-apa selain apartemen ini. Bahkan sewa-nya hampir habis," ujar jongin. Oh baiklah, jadi selama ini Kyungsoo tertipu.

"B-baekhyun menceritakanku tentang Ayahmu," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Astaga. Apa dia menceritakan hal aneh padamu?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut.

"Semuanya. Sepertinya. Kurasa." Kyungsoo menggaruk dahinya. Dia merutuki bibirnya sendiri yang mengalihkan topik ke 'orang itu'. Ada rasa kelu menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo berada di posisi seperti ini dengan Jongin sementara dia tahu Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun, sisi ego Kyungsoo lebih kuat dari apapun. Sejak kapan dia peduli orang lain?

"Astaga bocah itu. Aku harus menghukumnya nanti," geram Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Matanya memanas. Dia tidak pernah semarah ini dengan sebuah keadaan. Menyakitkan sehingga terkadang napasnya tertahan.

Jongin lagi-lagi menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Kyungsoo lalu mengeratkan pelukan. Udara dingin semakin terasa sehingga Jongin yang bertelanjang dada menginginkan Kyungsoo sebagai penghangatnya.

"Ohya. Sekarang giliranmu. Mainkan lagu untukku," balas Jongin tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Suara Jongin semakin hilang karena serak.

Kyungsoo tahu seberapa menyedihkan cerita yang disampaikan Baekhyun. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya jika ada seorang ayah bisa berlaku sekejam itu terhadap anaknya. Tidak seharusnya dia merasa cemburu berlebih sementara Jongin baru saja mengalami hari yang buruk.

Kyungsoo mengambil lengan Jongin, kemudian mencium jemarinya, lalu melingkarkannya kembali pada perutnya. Kyungsoo menyukai tubuh mereka yang tak berjarak sehingga ia bisa mencium aroma Jongin tanpa jeda. Andai saja waktu berhenti saat ini, mungkin dia akan bahagia selamanya.

Kyungsoo menangkupkan jemarinya di depan wajahnya untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasi. Lalu jemarinya menari diatas tuts.

" _Pechelbel's Canon in D_?" tanya Jongin lirih di dekat telinga Kyungsoo ketika nada pertama sampai di telinganya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

Jongin memejamkan mata agar dapat menikmati setiap bagian. Jongin mengamati gerak jari Kyungsoo yang lincah. Melihat permainan Kyungsoo yang lihai, dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bukan hanya pemain amatir ataupun otodidak. Jemari selincah itu dengan ketepatan yang sempurna. Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo yang menyala dari samping. Dia meneratkan pelukannya lagi sambil mencium leher Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tak henti membuatnya kagum. Tapi tindakannya terhenti karena Kyungsoo tidak menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa memainkan piano lebih dari satu menit tanpa jeda."

Jongin baru menyadari jika ada bekas luka di jarinya. "Jarimu kenapa, Soo?!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Jika kau menolongku tadi siang, aku tidak akan menonjok wajah mereka dan mereka tidak akan mengeryokku." Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. "Sekarang aku bingung harus memukulmu atau tidak." Kyungsoo jelas kesal.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Aku minta maaf, Soo! Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kabar dari Ayahku yang menyiksa Baekhyun. Apa ini sakit? Ini yang menyebabkanmu tidak bisa bermain piano?" Jongin mengambil jemari Kyungsoo lalu mengusapnya pelan. Dia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan menyipit karena berbayang. Akhirnya dia sadar jika sedari tadi wajah Kyungsoo penuh lebam. Jongin mengambil wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup setiap inchi yang terlihat olehnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu meringis dan matanya menjadi kosong. Dia membiarkan saja Jongin menciumnya. Namun, rasa kecewa yang dirasakan belum hilang semudah itu.

"Tidak. Ini penyakit yang sudah lama, Aku mengalami _carpal tunnel syndrom_. Aku tidak bisa merasakan jemariku jika bermain piano dengan durasi lama," balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam.

"Aku rasa kita senasib, Jongin. Kau adalah penari yang kehilangan kakinya sedangkan aku pianis yang kehilangan jari. Tragis, huh?"

Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin terdiam di sisinya.

"Selesaikan _Canon_ untukku, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengambil jemari Jongin yang melilit tubuhnya lalu meletakkan jemari itu diatas tuts. Jongin memainkan lagu itu sambil memanyunkan bibir dan menyandarkan dagu seperti anak kecil pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku, _Canon is magic_. Lagu ini bisa menyerap kesedihan. _Listen_ , Jongin." Kyungsoo memejamkan mata untuk menghayati.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Jongin menaikkan alis dan memiringkan kepala, memberikan gestur yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat _cute_.

Dada Kyungsoo kembang kempis. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Seseorang sewaktu aku kecil. Dia memiliki mata sipit dan kulit tan sepertimu. Aku sedikit lupa. Kurasa namanya K-kai? Iya Kai!"

Serangan jantung kecil terjadi pada Jongin, tapi dia abaikan dengan berdeham kemudian mendengarkan kalimat Kyungsoo selanjutnya serta mulai menarikan jemarinya. Musik _Canon_ mengalir indah.

"Rasakan _intro_ -nya. Aku rasa Johann Pachelbel _really genius_. Di awal, dia seolah memberi pesan. Dia memberi nada sedih menyayat yang mengatakan, 'tidak apa seburuk apa pun duniamu. Tidak apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak apa ketika kau gagal. Tidak apa ketika kau tidak memiliki apapun. Tidak apa jika dunia membencimu. Tidak apa. Tidak apa, Jongin.'"

Kyungsoo kemudian dapat merasakan kembali jarinya yang semula kesemutan. Dia ikut memainkan piano bersama Jongin. Sembari musik piano mengalun mereka menikmatinya bersama.

"Pada bagian inti, rasakan magisnya, Jongin. _Interval_ dan bagian yang berulang-ulang ini berarti banyak. Kesederhanaan yang ia bawa mengajakmu untuk tidak menyerah. Bangkit, Jongin. Berjuanglah bersama. Sedikit saja harapan yang kau punya, maka akan menjadi besar, melebar, lalu membawamu ke puncak tertinggi hingga keputusasaan itu sirna. Tak berbekas."

Jemari Kyungsoo kebas kembali. Dia tidak bisa merasakan jemarinya sama sekali. Kyungsoo menahan air matanya karena menyadari bahwa ia dulu bermimpi menjadi pianis nomor satu, tetapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan jarinya. Napas Kyungsoo sesenggukan tanpa ia mengeluarkan air mata. Kyungsoo berhenti, membiarkan Jongin memainkan bagian _coda_ (bagian akhir) sendirian.

Kyungsoo patah hati. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai piano, tapi piano tidak mencintainya balik dengan memberikan kutukan.

Kyungsoo patah hati kedua kali. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin, tapi Jongin tidak mencintainya balik dengan memberikan kenyataan dia telah memiliki kekasih.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan napas tercekat, "lalu rasakan pada _coda._ Ketika sudah tidak ada lagi kesedihan tersisa, hanya ada harapan, Jongin. Dia mengatakan 'selamat datang diriku yang baru.' "

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri kuat-kuat dalam hati. Petasan meledak dalam kepalanya. Dia bersikap selayaknya orang yang tangguh dengan cara menyuruh Jongin untuk tidak menyerah. Sedangkan ia sendiri tidak pernah bangkit dari dulu. Memilih melarikan diri. Memilih menyerah. Kyungsoo merasa buruk karena dia terlihat membohongi diri sendiri.

Sampai pada denting terakhir Kyungsoo berkata, "kalau tidak bisa menari dengan kakimu, menarilah dengan jemarimu."

Mendengar itu, Jongin membatu.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo mengumpat kasar begitu pagi menyerangnya. Berkali-kali dia ingin memprogram ulang otaknya agar meyakini kejadian semalam adalah mimpi, tapi tidak bisa. Saat dia berkaca, dia dapat melihat banyak bekas _hickeys_ di leher, dada, punggung, paha, dan bahkan sampai kakinya. Kyungsoo benci ketika dia lemah dengan pesona Jongin yang kuat. Dia tidak bisa menolak saat Jongin mengajaknya berhubungan intim untuk kedua kalinya. Jika diingat, dia melakukannya dengan Jongin diatas piano, di atas sofa, kemudian di kamar. Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya kasar.

Jongin berdiri di tepian jendela, membuka tirai lebar-lebar kemudian tersenyum pada Kyungsoo ditambah gerlingan nakal. "Pagi."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang, tetapi tubuhnya terasa sangat remuk. Jongin mendekat, membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo hanya memakai baju tanpa bahawan sehingga ia malu. Pipinya memerah. Kyungsoo bergelayut di lengan Jongin untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Berhentilah berlaku _cute_ , Soo. Atau kau ingin aku melanjutkan yang semalam, hm?" Jongin berbisik di telinganya. Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia berlaku seperti perempuan. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Oi! A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Jongin?!"

"Mandi bersama? Tidakkah ini romantis?" Jongin meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan pada _bathtub_ yang berisi air hangat. Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Sesekali ia melirik Jongin yang bertelanjang dada sedang mengambil sabun dan _shampoo_.

Jongin mendekat padanya, melepaskan kaos Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo terdiam dan memeluk lutut. Ketika logikanya jalan, terkadang kecemasan itu datang bertubi-tubi pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini dengan orang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkas. Jongin terkejut, matanya melebar, lalu mengernyit.

"A-apa maksudmu, Soo?" Dada Jongin naik turun. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin marah. Perlakuannya dengan Kyungsoo selama ini dikiranya apa?

"Apa kau selalu melakukannya dengan pacar-pacarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, "jika begitu, jadikan aku selingkuhanmu." Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kalimatnya. Tetapi yang sudah diungkapkan tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

"T-tunggu. Maksudmu apa?" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Matanya menyala mencari letak maksud Kyungsoo. Belum sempat ia mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, bel berbunyi berkali-kali.

"Argh! Siapa sih?!"

Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya, "Baek?" tanyanya.

"Hai, Nini!" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Jongin. " _Wait_. Bau apa ini?" Baekhyun mendengus dan menilai pemandangan ruangan di depannya.

"Nini! Kenapa ruangan ini bau seks dan ugh berantakan sekali." Baekhyun berjalan mengitari beberapa ruangan.

Kyungsoo mengambil _bathrobe_ lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut ketika berdiri di hadapannya adalah Baekhyun. Dia membelalak. Seperti tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan.

Jongin melihat ekspresi aneh Kyungsoo. Oh, dia mulai paham situasinya. "Sudah kuduga ini ulahmu kan, Baek?" Jongin menjewer telinga Baekhyun di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Jelaskan padanya, Baek."

"Eh, jelaskan apa?" Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Jadi kalian habis melakukan―"

"Baekhyun!" bentak Jongin.

"L-lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menendang Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mematung mengamati mereka berdua.

"Tapi Kyungsoo duluan yang bohong kan? Dia bilang cuma tetanggamu!"

Jongin melotot. "Baekhyun!"

"Baiklah! Iya! Iya! Kyungsoo maaf. Aku bohong. Aku cuma sepupunya Jonginnie. _Mianhae_. Aku kira kau ini sama seperti orang yang suka mengejar-ngejar Nini. Aku selalu mengaku kekasihnya pada semua orang. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kekasihnya Nini. _Sorry_ ," ungkap Baekhyun.

Wajah Kyungsoo mengendur. Ini adalah kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Kau ini memang suka merusak reputasiku," ujar Jongin sebal. Dia menjewer daun telinga Baekhyun kuat-kuat. "Gara-gara perbuatanmu ini, mereka menjadikannya candaan di sekolah."

"Masa?!"

"Iya," Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih lebam, "entah siapa yang memulai rumor. Tapi karena aku kemarin berangkat bersama Kyungsoo, mereka memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kyungsoo jadi menanggung akibatnya."

Jongin dan Baekhyun terdiam. Memikirkan baik-baik kalimat Jongin tentang siapa yang menyebarkan hal tidak baik itu.

"Kau banyak musuh, Jongin?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Banyak. Yang kau lihat sebenarnya bukan teman, melainkan serigala, haha. Kau juga musuhku kan? Musuh di ranjang," Jongin memainkan alisnya lalu mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eww," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "seharusnya aku pulang."

"T-tunggu. Sebenarnya tujuanmu kesini untuk apa?" tanya Jongin cepat.

"Aku kira kau akan mati kelaparan jadi aku bawakan sarapan, Bodoh."

"Tinggalkan saja di meja," balas Jongin santai.

"Ya! kau memang menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menendang Jongin, kemudian mendekat ke Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "selamat ya karena kau sudah menjadi kekasih orang bodoh ini," kemudian dia pergi sambil tertawa dan menendang pintu.

"Kekasih, huh?" Jongin menggerling nakal dan mengeratkan pelukan, "lebih baik dari pada selingkuhan kan? Aku bukan tipikal yang menyukai hubungan ganda, Sayang."

Kyungsoo tak berani menjawab. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo membenci semua hal, itu sebelum Jongin datang. Satu-satunya hal yang disukai adalah Jongin. Suka sekali. Tetapi lelaki itu melakukan hal yang Kyungsoo benci. Kyungsoo benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Di tengah keramaian, ketika hari Senin dan mereka berada di dalam kelas. Lelaki itu –Kim Jongin, tidak mau melepaskan dia. _Clingy,_ menempel seperti koala, menggelayuti lengannya.

" _Stupid Jongin. Stop it_ ," Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan kepala Jongin yang menempel pada pundaknya dengan telunjuk, terlihat seperti jijik, tapi tentu saja dia sangat sayang, "semua orang melihat kita, Tolol."

"Sengaja. Biar semua orang tau."

"Biar semua orang tau kalau kita pasangan gay romantis? Ide buruk."

Mendengar kata 'pasangan gay romantis' yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terdiam sejenak. Dia menyukai pendengarannya. Kyungsoo menggemaskan.

Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo yang selalu makan sendirian. Akhirnya, setelah Jongin dengan sengaja memakan seluruh bekal Kyungsoo, dia menyeret Kyungsoo untuk ikut makan di cafetaria saat jam istirahat. Kyungsoo mengutuk lelaki itu dengan serapah, tapi Jongin tidak peduli karena rencananya berhasil.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk menuju sebuah bangku di tengah cafetaria. Mereka mendekat pada sebuah gerombolan. Kyungsoo memasang wajah bodoh karena Jongin membuatnya amat kesal.

"Hey, Taemin. Minta maaflah padanya," ujar Jongin mengalihkan perhatian. Mereka yang berada di germbolan itu mematung dengan sendok yang belum sempat sampai ke mulut. Sementara itu Taemin membalas dengan dengusan.

"Ayahmu yang menyuruhku," balasnya ringan.

Bibir Jongin bergetar. Dia sudah menduga Taemin akan menjawab seperti itu. "Aku tahu. Dibayar berapa?"

"Cukup untuk makanku sebulan."

Lalu Jongin merogoh kantung di celananya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas cek dan menuliskan angka yang tidak masuk akal. Dia menyerahkan cek itu pada Taemin.

"Cukup?" Jongin menilik pandangan pada Taemin yang menyeringai. "Minta maaf padanya," lanjut Jongin sambil menaikkan dagu.

"Um... _sorry_." Taemin memandang Kyungsoo dengan malas. Dia memutar bola matanya.

"Lakukan dengan benar!" Jongin membentak. Sehingga banyak orang yang mengalihkan pandangan ke mereka. Suara Jongin terlalu lantang untuk diabaikan.

"Maaf, Soo," jawab Taemin dengan lirih. Jongin menyeringai.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo setelah dia puas dengan permintaan maaf Taemin. Kyungsoo merasa terseret dengan banyak pikiran berterbangan di otaknya. Ketika mereka sampai di sudut belakang sekolah maka Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau lihat kan bagaimana wajahnya tadi? Mata duitan." Jongin memegangi perutnya dan mulai kesusahan bernafas.

"Tapi kau menghabiskan uang banya―" ucapan Kyungsoo tertahan. Jongin memegang pundaknya.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini miskin."

"Jadi?" Kyungsoo berpikir lalu dia melirik Jongin dengan cara nakal. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu mereka tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Cek palsu!"

-.o0o.-

Perlahan tapi pasti, hidup Kyungsoo menjadi lebih berwarna. Hidupnya tidak lagi abu-abu, berkat kehadiran Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir dan bermimpi dia bisa merubah kebiasaannya secepat ini. Dia ingat kemarin ia pulang dengan bus yang sama di bangku yang sama seorang diri. Sekarang dia bisa menyandarkan bahunya pada seseorang sambil menatap jalanan. Kyungsoo rasa dia tidak perlu lagi memakai _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu era 90-an karena sekarang ia lebih menyukai detak jantung Kim Jongin. Namun, decitan kaca di jendela bus menganggu pendengarannya sehingga Kyungsoo mengernyit.

Jongin tidak dapat berhenti menatap Kyungsoo yang berlaku diluar karakternya. Jongin baru tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat manja. Semenjak dia mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya, Kyungsoo selalu berusaha ingin dekat meskipun ketika di sekolah dia bersikap _tsundere_. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang mengernyit. Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kaca jendela disampingnya sehingga getaran bus tua tidak sampai membuat jendela kaca berdecit.

"Kau membencinya?" tanya Jongin.

"Um, ya. Berisik."

" _Cute_ ," balas Jongin. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Hey, Soo-ya," Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, "nanti malam menginap lagi di tempatku ya?" Jongin mengetatkan pelukan karena di dalam bus hanya ada mereka. Sementara itu hidung kyungsoo kembang kempis. Dia tahu betul jika itu ajakan yang sangat ambigu. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Waktu berlalu hingga ini adalah satu bulan setelahnya. Pada pukul delapan Kyungsoo akan keluar dari apartemennya dan menginap di tempat Jongin setiap malam. Itu menjadi rutinitas yang tak dapat berhenti. Kyungsoo berpikir dirinya telah tertular virus mesum dari Kris karena dia juga tidak dapat berhenti bercinta dengan Jongin setiap malam. Setiap hari, pada dua pertiga malam, mereka akan terbangun dan berada di ruang piano setelahnya. Jongin akan memainkan piano dan Kyungsoo akan bernyanyi. Diam-diam Jongin meletakkan kamera di sudut ruangan dan merekam kebersamaan mereka sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," sela Jongin di tengah lagu, "aku akan main piano lagi. Mengikuti kompetisi dan berlatih serius." Sejujurnya, Jongin lebih dulu mengenal piano dibandingkan ballet. Memutuskan untuk kembali memainkan piano adalah sulit. Namun, kalimat Kyungsoo banyak membuka memorinya.

"Benarkah?" mata Kyungsoo berbinar, "aku akan katakan pada Kris. Dia bisa menjadi pelatihmu."

"Kris? _Hyung_ -mu yang suka mendesah itu? Oh ya ampun." Jongin menepuk Jidatnya.

"Bukan! Yang suka mendesah itu bernama Tao. Kau mungkin akan sering bertemu dengannya. Jangan macam-macam padanya. Dia pandai beladiri wushu."

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa?" Jongin mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Tentu saja. Apanya yang salah? Kau memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan seorang pianis, Jongin. Aku akan membantumu."

"Maksudku, bukankah ini mimpimu?"

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas pendek lalu menghela panjang. "Sekarang tidak ada hal yang lebih kusukai dari dirimu dan permainan pianomu. Jadi, aku akan mendukungmu. Aku juga pasti akan membanggakanmu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar tanpa memperlihatkan deretan giginya, kedua matanya menyipit, dan pipinya memerah. Setelahnya, malam itu menjadi malam terpanas mereka.

-.o0o.-

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bingung mengapa Taemin tidak menyadari jika cek yang Jongin berikan sewaktu itu adalah palsu. Dia berpikir itu sangat janggal. Namun, waktu berlalu dengan baik tanpa masalah sehingga Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Malahan Kyungsoo bingung karena beberapa hari ini orang-orang berlaku baik kepadanya. Belakangan ini banyak murid yang menyapanya ketika dia baru saja masuk kelas. Apa ini karena dia berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin sehingga reputasinya ikut menjadi baik? Tapi itu rasanya tidak mungkin sebab dia juga menemukan banyak surat cinta di lokernya. Kyungsoo tidak yakin itu dari Jongin karena dia dapat membaca nama pengirim yang berbeda-beda.

Banyak hari yang terlewat tanpa kehadiran Jongin. lelaki itu sibuk dengan kompetensi pianonya padahal dia sudah kelas tiga sama seperti Kyungsoo. Beberapa guru memberikannya keringanan karena Jongin secara tidak masuk akal ternyata adalah orang yang jenius. Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo terkadang menghabiskan hari membosankan tanpa Jongin.

Sore itu dia duduk di bus yang sama seperti biasanya. Bedanya, bus itu ramai. Beberapa lelaki mengenakan jaket kulit berhenti di daerah sepi. Salah satu diantaranya mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara sebelum mereka meninggalkan bus.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu daerah sini?" lelaki itu memberi tatapan yang ramah, jadi Kyungsoo tidak segan menjawab. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak bisa boleh berbicara pada orang asing.

"Iya. Aku sangat mengenal daerah sini," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit di dekat sini? A-aku sedang sakit dan temanku―"

Kyungsoo melihat gelagat yang aneh. Dia menyipitkan pandangan mengetahui mereka saling sikut.

"Maaf, tapi aku buru-buru, _Ahjussi_. Anda bisa naik bus nomor delapan jika mau ke rumah sakit terdekat," ujar Kyungsoo.

Mereka saling pandang dan Kyungsoo menjadi bergidik. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat tidak sabar lalu mengambil lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya ke luar bus. Kyungsoo otomatis berontak dan menjerit, tapi tidak ada yang menolongnya.

-.o0o.-

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya. Kris adalah pengajar yang buruk baginya. Kris begitu tidak sabaran dan kebanyakan membentak. Dari satu bulan yang lalu Jongin hanya boleh mengulang-ulang _finger practice piece_ dan _etude_ sampai jarinya terbiasa karena sudah banyak tahun yang dia lewati tanpa main piano dengan serius.

Minggu depan adalah kompetisi pertamanya setelah sekian tahun dia tidak mengikuti kompetisi piano. Maka dari itu Kris yang notabene adalah guru profesional tidak ingin mempermalukan namanya. Apalagi dia mengajar secara gratis meski Jongin bilang dia akan mengganti biayanya jika dia menang kompetisi. Ini semua berkat hasutan Kyungsoo, jika tidak tentu saja Kris tidak akan mau mengajar cuma-cuma. Kris tahu seberapa bagus telinga Kyungsoo dalam mendengarkan nada dan ketika Jongin memainkan pianonya, Kris setuju dengan pendapat Kyungsoo apabila Jongin memiliki bakat. Bukan hanya berbakat, dia jenius.

"Ayolah, Kris- _Hyung_. _Please_ , aku bosan memainkan ini terus selama sebulan. Aku ingin memainkan _Prelude, Ballade, Nocturne,_ atau _Sonata_." Jongin mendumal, masih menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts.

"Jangan sombong, Jongin. Aku tahu kau berbakat. Namun, bakat saja belum cukup untuk menjadi pianis hebat. Kau harus punya teknik yang baik dan mendapatkan permainan piano-mu sendiri. Semu―"

Kris berhenti berbicara. Dering _smartphone_ miliknya berbunyi dan ia mengangkatnya karena nama Kyungsoo tercetak di layarnya.

" _Yeobseo_ , Soo?" Kris membelalakkan matanya dan mengisaratkan pada Jongin agar berhenti bermain piano. "Apa?! Ya. Baik. Saya akan kesana! Segera!"

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Jongin cemas karena Kris menampakkan raut khawatir.

"Ayo, ikut aku sekarang! Kyungsoo di rumah sakit."

-.o0o.-

Jongin menggigiti kuku jempolnya dan berjalan bolak-balik serta menampakkan wajah frustasi. Dia tahu ini ulah siapa. Dia menjambak rambutnya acak kemudian duduk di samping Kris dan menggerakkan kakinya gusar.

"Astaga, kau bisa membuat rumah sakit ini gempa," Kris menatap tajam kepada Jongin.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana ini?" tanya Jongin tidak sabaran. Kris melihat air mendesak keluar dari mata Jongin.

"Sudah tidak apa. Kyungsoo tidak akan apa-apa." Kris menenangkan lelaki cengeng di sampingnya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

Saat dokter memperbolehkan mereka masuk ke UGD, Jongin nyaris teriak histeris karena kepala Kyungsoo dibalut perban. Dia mengutuk, tangannya tremor karena gugup dan takut.

"Soo?" tanya Jongin lirih. "Mana yang sakit?"

Kyungsoo masih sadar, keningnya berkerut karena menahan sakit di dahinya karena baru saja luka itu dijahit. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada dua orang yang langsung mengerubunginya.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut bingung. Jongin melirik Kris lalu dia mengumpat dan air matanya sudah seperti hujan deras.

Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat ekspresi bodoh Jongin. "Hahahaha, _stupid_!" Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena berhasil mengerjai Jongin. "Ekspresimu bodoh sekali," lanjutnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Soo." Jongin mengambil tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Kris menguap lebar ketika melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris serius.

"Beberapa orang mengeroyokku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka siapa. Aku ingat aku sempat terantuk aspal dan mungkin itu yang menyebabkanku pingsan tadi. Dan lihat, keningku bocor," jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Beberapa memar di wajah Kyungsoo menjadikan Jongin sedih. Menyadari ini pasti ulah ayahnya membuat Jongin murung. "A-apa kau boleh pulang?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak.

"Dokter memberi opsi rawat jalan atau rawat inap. Jadi, tentu saja aku memilih di apartemen saja. Lagipula ini tidak seberapa." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Jongin dan Kris yakin apabila Kyungsoo hanya sok kuat karena dia pastinya tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang yang disayanginya.

-.o0o.-

Hari itu adalah hari terbaik sekaligus terburuk mereka.

Jongin memenangkan kompetisi pertamanya di tingkat lokal. Jongin tersenyum lebar memamerkan sertifikat pada Kyungsoo yang menanti diluar gedung. Jongin menaikkan dagunya dengan sombong sambil sesekali terkikik. Di hadapannya telah menanti sang kekasih yang baru saja selesai melaksanakan ujian kelulusan.

" _Handsome boy_ , aku bangga padamu," ujar Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin. "Mana Kris- _Hyung_?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ah, dia sedang membanggakanku diantara kerabatnya. Haha." Jongin tertawa lebar. Kyungsoo senang jika Jongin menjadi sukses. Namun, entah kenapa seharian ini perasaannya tidak enak. Firasatnya berkata bahwa dia akan kehilangan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju sebuah cafè di ujung jalan dimana mereka sudah berjanji sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja sukses. Aku 'kan pintar," sombong Kyungsoo, "yah, meskipun tidak sepintar dirimu."

"Iya, aku sangat jenius. Do Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menyalip kepintaranku. Dalam hal apapun." Jongin tertawa girang.

"Ya. Kalaupun aku bisa bermain piano lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa menyamai kehebatan seorang Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo mendengus. Mereka berjalan sambil melompat kecil bagai anak-anak.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," kata Jongin tiba-tiba ketika mereka telah duduk di dalam cafè. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mengatakan kalimat itu. Sejauh ini mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukai dan menyayangi. Mencintai adalah perkara berat. Kyungsoo tersipu. Cinta adalah strata tertinggi dari perasaan. Kyungsoo mendapatkannya dari Jongin.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan itu? Kau sakit?" Kyungsoo meletakkan buku jarinya pada kening Jongin. Perasaan Kyungsoo menadadak membuncah.

"Soo-ya. Apa kau juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?"

Kyungsoo melirik sekitar. Saat dirasa cafè sepi maka ia memberikan kecupan singkat sebagai jawaban. Otomatis Jongin menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku menang maka aku akan memberimu ini. Jangan terkejut dan menangis. Berjanjilah dulu."

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan sambil menahan senyum. Alunan musik di cafè, suara bising jalanan di luar, atau suara-suara orang tak lagi terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Dia terfokus pada Jongin. Jongin sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo dan tatanan rambut klimis. Sementara Kyungsoo masih mengenakan seragam yang dibalut jaket tipis.

"Ini adalah tanggal tiga belas. Perayaan _anniversary_ kita yang ke hmm," Jongin menghitung, "ke delapan bulan."

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna hitam. Dia membukanya secara dramatis di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Jadilah masa depanku."

Diluar dugaan, Kyungsoo malah menangis. "Kenapa, Soo? Kau tidak suka?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa kau akan pergi jauh. Aku juga tidak mengapa perasaanku seperti ini." Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya kasar.

Jongin terdiam. "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya firasat," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang akan pergi setelah ini, Soo," ujar Jongin takut-takut.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan. "K-kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. New york, Paris, atau malah Melbourne," Jongin menghela panjang. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Ayah untuk menuruti semua kemauannya ketika aku lulus _Highschool_. Setelah ini aku akan mengambil jurusan _civil engineer_ dan mewarisi perusahaan kontraktor miliknya."

"Apa Ayahmu melakukan hal buruk lagi? Ini kejutan menyakitkan untukku." Suara Kyungsoo serak.

"Kau ingat orang yang mengeroyokmu waktu itu? Dengan sangat menyesal aku memberitahumu bahwa orang-orang itu adalah suruhan Ayahku. Aku bersyukur Ayah hanya menggertak. Bagaimana jika dia mematahkan kakimu atau jarimu atau tanganmu? Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup, Soo. Dia lebih kejam dari itu. Jika aku tak membuat perjanjian dengannya mungkin kita tidak bisa seperti ini sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti oleh Ayah. Apa kau mengerti, Sayang?" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia serasa dibawa melambung tinggi ke atas lalu dijatuhkan dengan keras. "Pasangkan itu untukku." Kyungsoo menunjuk cincin perak di atas meja yang terbengkalai.

Jongin memasangkan cincin perak dengan ukiran ' _Jongin dan Kyungsoo'_ di bagian dalamnya. Dengan jemari bergetar Jongin memasukkan cincin pada Jari manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga memakaikan Jongin cincin pasangannya.

"Setidaknya kita masih memiliki waktu sampai kau mengikuti ujian susulan dan lulus bersama," gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, mengabaikan tatapan sekitar. Dia menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo banyak-banyak. "Terimakasih sudah mengerti, Jagi."

"Berjanjilah padaku satu hal," kata Kyungsoo. "Jangan berhenti bermain piano."

"Kau juga harus berjanji padaku. Berhenti mengkhatirkan hal yang sudah terjadi. Aku tahu banyak hal di masa lalu yang merubah Do kyungsoo menjadi seorang yang tertutup dan pendiam." Jongin melepas pelukan dan memberi tatapan dalam. "Bach mengalami kebutaan tapi dia masih melanjutkan komposisi lagu dengan mengeja not sebelum dia meninggal. Beethoven mengalami pengurangan pendengaran, tapi ia bangkit dan menciptakan _Concerto_ serta _Symphony._ Ketika Chopin mengalami _tuberculosis_ dia masih sempat menyelesaikan 24 _Prelude_. Semua orang memiliki cobaannya sendiri. Seperti mereka, aku mau semangat untuk bangkit ada padamu, Soo."

Sebelum Jongin menciumnya lembut, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku mau Kyungsoo lebih hebat dari mereka. Setelah aku pergi, aku tidak ingin kita bertemu dan kau masih dalam ketakutan yang sama. Aku tahu Do Kyungsoo lebih hebat dari Satan-soo. Kau bisa bernyanyi, mengkomposisi lagu, atau apapun itu. Aku tahu kau lebih jenius dariku."

Mendengar penjelasan Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi terenyuh betapa lelaki itu mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku berjanji, Jongin," balasnya.

Mereka larut dalam pelukan dan ciuman hangat. Mengabaikan salju yang mulai turun atau pekikan kecil orang di sekelilingnya. Ada banyak waktu yang akan mereka lewati tanpa satu sama lain, tapi mereka akan saling memiliki. Janji itu tidak begitu muluk. Mereka hanya ingin keduanya untuk tidak terjebak tidak memiliki mimpi.

"Hal yang menyakitkan akan membuat kita jadi kuat. Hal yang membahagiakan, akan memperkaya hati kita. Aku yakin, kedua hal inilah yang akan membuat kita menjadi dewasa, Soo."

-.o0o.-

 _Warsawa, Polandia. 5 Tahun setelahnya._

Warsawa dikatakan sebagai rumah Chopin. Gedung-gedung bernuansa klasik eropa berjajar rapi. Meskipun musim panas tetapi udaranya sejuk. Jalanan yang Kyungsoo pijak tertutupi susunan _conblock_. Orang-orang berambut _dark ash blonde_ berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo berakhir di sebuah taman yang di tengahnya terdapat _Chopin statue_ dan kolam dengan air berwarna hijau. Manusia banyak berkumpul disana meski saat ini bukan musim liburan. Di Polandia, Kyungsoo jarang mendapatkan senyuman ramah dari orang sekitar karena memang, mimik wajah orang Polandia mayoritas adalah serius. Sehingga dia memilih duduk menyediri di salah satu _bench_ yang terlindungi pohon. Sesekali dia melirik arloji dan ini sudah berlalu tiga puluh menit sejak janji yang ia buat. Jadi, untuk membunuh waktu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memotret apa saja yang ada disana, seperti bunga berwarna putih dan merah muda di sampingnya atau anak kecil yang berlarian di atas rumput hijau.

Kyungsoo menerawang beberapa hari yang lalu yang menjadi penyebab dia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Sebuah surat terlampir di meja kerjanya bersamaan dengan tiket final menonton _The Frederic Chopin International Competition_ serta tiket pesawat ke Warsawa. Surat itu atas nama Kim Kai. Kyungsoo harus memerah otaknya bagaimana bisa lelaki dari masa kecilnya itu tahu alamatnya. Bahkan ini sudah lama sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Rasa penasaran menyebabkan Kyungsoo harus membuka internet dan mencari nama itu di _search engine_. Kepala Kyungsoo nyaris meledak. Dengan bodohnya dia baru sadar jika Kim Kai dan Kim Jongin adalah orang yang sama. Kyungsoo mengutuk Baekhyun dan Kris yang selama ini tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai hal itu.

Sekarang pikirannya berkecamuk antara rindu, kesal, dan cinta yang jadi satu. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Terakhir kali dia melihat Jongin adalah di hari kelulusan mereka. Saat itu mereka berpelukan dan melepaskan artinya mereka tak akan bertemu dalam jangka waktu sebentar, jadi itu adalah pelukan terlamanya.

Di tahun pertama perpisahan, mereka masih bertukar email dengan intens, lalu berkurang di tahun kedua dan jarang di tahun ketiga. Sampai sekarang di tahun kelima, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bertukar pesan singkat selama sebulan sekali. Bukannya dia tidak rindu, hanya saja mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak dan gugup seiring waktu yang berlalu. Dia sudah menyusun kalimat apa atau pertanyaan apa yang akan dia sampaikan, tapi dia malah lupa. Sudah satu jam semenjak dia duduk di sana. Jongin belum juga datang.

Suasana menjadi sepi, petang menjelang. Angin musim panas membawa aroma tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan tangan hangat melingkar di lehernya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin terseyum dengan ramah.

"Sedang menunggu kekasih?" goda Jongin. Dia duduk di sisi Kyungsoo, mengambil lengan Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat kemudian menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku menunggu selama lima tahun," jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Semakin lama waktu berlalu, Kyungsoo semakin bulat. Jongin ingat jika dulu Kyungsoo kurus, kecil, dan rapuh. Sekarang Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi lebih imut, pipinya semakin gembil, matanya masih jernih, dan senyumnya tak pernah berubah dari bentuk hati malah semakin manis.

"Aku semakin mencintainya dari hari ke hari. Bahkan jika sepuluh tahun lagi atau ratusan tahun lagi atau sampai kiamat sekalipun."

Senyum Jongin melebar. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tumbuh menjadi semakin maskulin, rahangnya menjadi tegas, kulitnya masih berwarna tan, dan tatapan matanya tetap hangat seperti dulu. Kyungsoo bersyukur jika hari ini tiba dan Kim Jongin masih menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Mereka berdiri di bawah pohon dan memeluk erat satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang terpendam lama. Aroma tubuh masing-masing mengingatkan memori manis masa lalu. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang berubah, ya, perubahan tinggi badan mereka.

"Kenapa kau menjadi tinggi sekali?" ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Dia memajukan bibirnya.

"Mungkin kau yang semakin pendek." Jongin terkekeh. "Wah, jadi seperti rasanya memeluk Penyanyi paling hebat di Korea. Hm, nikmat. Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu. _Love you so much."_ Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan memutarnya.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo memukul pundak Jongin sampai dia mau menurunkannya. "Itu berkat dirimu. Jika kau tidak memasukkan video ketika aku sedang menyanyi di _Youtube_ maka aku tidak se-terkenal ini. Waktu itu aku sempat heran mengapa banyak orang yang tiba-tiba memberiku surat cinta. Video itu sangat viral."

"Itu karena kau sangat _lovable_ dan berbakat, Soo. Dan aku orang pertama menyadarinya," balas Jongin bangga.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan berpegangan tangan. Langit semakin oranye lalu sebentar lagi gelap, suhu udara menurun membuat satu sama lain mendetkan diri.

"Apalagi selain bercinta?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya. Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa waktu tidak pernah berlalu, rasanya seperti kemarin, dia bersyukur perubahan yang terjadi membuat mereka lebih erat.

"Ayo," balas Kyungsoo kemudian. "Sebelum itu, aku akan menanyaimu ratusan pertanyaan, KAI."

-.o0o.-

Filharmonia Narodowa menjadi saksi kelahiran banyak pianis muda. Ini bukan akhir perjalanan melainkan awal. Juga bagi Jongin.

Pada final kompetisi Chopin, peserta harus memilih antara memainkan piano _Concerto no. 1_ atau _Concerto no.2_. Jongin memainkan _Concerto no. 2._ Kris pernah bercerita pada Kyungsoo bahwa ada dua kemungkinan mengapa peserta memilih _Concerto no. 2_ daripada _Concerto no.1._ Padahal jika dibandingkan, _Concerto no. 1_ lebih kompleks, berteknik tinggi, lebih megah, dan lebih bernilai. Jawabannya adalah pertama, mereka tidak percaya diri memainkan no. 1 dan kedua, mereka yang percaya diri bisa menampilkan no.2 lebih bagus melebihi no. 1.

Kyungsoo menerka-nerka apakah Jongin termasuk orang yang percaya diri. Hingga sesaat kemudian tibalah giliran kekasihnya. Pada akhirnya pertanyaannya terjawab, Jongin tipe yang kedua.

"Peserta terakhir kita adalah No. 88 Kim Kai, _South Korea_. Dengan lagu _Concerto no. 2. F Minor, op. 21. First movement, Maestoso. Second Movement, Larghetto. Third Movement, Allegro Viváce._ Dengan piano _Steinway"_

Jika Kyungsoo diberi pilihan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, dia tetap memilih untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Pertemuannya dengan Jongin adalah keajaiban terbesar di hidupnya. Dia ingat dulu dia tidak memiliki banyak hal untuk dilakukan, hidupnya monoton, tidak menyukai apapun, dan tidak memiliki tujuan. Dia ingat Kyungsoo yang dulu membenci tiap hal bahkan decitan kaca di bus tua yang selalu di tumpangi. Masih banyak hal yang perlu ia pelajari, masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Namun, sekarang dia yakin, bersama orang yang berada di panggung besar itu dia bisa melaju tanpa ragu. Kyungsoo melihat masa depannya seterang dia melihat pendar lampu yang terfokus pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo melelehkan air matanya tanpa diseka, sebab ini adalah air mata bahagia. Kyungsoo nyaris pingsan oleh rasa yang meluap. Setelah lagu selesai, orang-orang berteriak _encore_ sehingga Jongin harus membalas dengan membungkuk ramah sampai dua kali. Betapa bangganya Kyungsoo. Ini adalah mimpinya, menyerahkan mimpinya kepada orang yang tepat ternyata bisa sebahagia ini.

Jongin berlari ke _hall_ , menghindari banyak wartawan, dan mendekap Kyungsoo setelahnya. "Bagaimana permainanku?"

"Aku rasa Chopin bangkit dari kubur untuk menyaksikan permainan pianomu." Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengekspresikan lebih baik lagi. " _Dammit_ , Jongin! _Marry me, Please_!"

"Ya. Kita akan ke Paris setelah ini. Menikah, lalu mengadopsi beberapa anak. Aku dan kau tidak akan terpisahkan. Sebab semua sudah menyetujuinya. Lima tahun terlewati adalah demi hari ini, Soo. Ayah, Kris, Baekhyun, dan seluruh dunia. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku akan menikahimu dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan memainkan _Canon_ di pernikahan kita. Besiaplah, Jagi."

-fin-

.

.

" _This is magic,"_ Kai kecil berkata pada lelaki berkacamata di depannya. " _You should learn from this music_!"

" _W-what?"_ Kyungsoo mengalami ketegangan yang parah. Ini panggung kompetisi pertamanya. Kris, guru piano sekaligus kakaknya mencari-cari dimana gerangan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kecil bersembunyi di toilet bersama anak sebayanya yang baru saja ia temui. Kyungsoo menangis karena tidak mau naik keatas panggung, dia ketakutan. Seorang anak kecil, berambut cokelat muda, mata sipit, dan berwajah mirip _teddy bear_ datang menghampirinya. Kyungsoo kecil rasa, lelaki itu peri piano karena lelaki itu mirip dengan _teddy bear_ di kotak musiknya.

" _Canon is magic!"_ Kai bersemangat. "Dia meledak di kepalamu. Seperti Bom." Kai menggambarkan bom dengan tangan yang terbuka. Seminggu yang lalu, Kai kecil mendengarkan _Canon_ untuk pertama kali. Itu langsung menjadi lagu favoritnya, dia menjadi terobsesi lalu menceritakan pendapatnya tentang lagu itu kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya.

"Lagu ini bisa menyerap kesedihan, Teman. Rasakan _._ Johann Pachelbel _really genius_. Dia memberi pesan. 'Tidak apa seburuk apa pun duniamu. Tidak apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak apa ketika kau gagal. Kau pasti bisa. Bangkit, Teman. Berjuanglah bersama. Sedikit saja harapan yang kau punya, maka akan menjadi besar, melebar, lalu membawamu ke puncak tertinggi hingga keputusasaan itu sirna. Dan menciptakan dirimu yang baru!' "

Kyungsoo mengambil _earphone_ milik Kai. Dia mendengarkan _Canon_ , memejamkan mata lalu mengiyakan.

"Benar 'kan? Aku akan memainkan lagu ini di hari pernikahanku nanti!" lelaki kecil dihadapan Kyungsoo itu seperti tercipta dari banyak harapan dan mimpi. Detik itu juga Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Terimakasih. Aku tidak akan gugup lagi," jawab Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih, Peri."

"Namaku Kai!" balas lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, Kai!"

Tiba-tiba nama Kyungsoo dipanggil untuk gilirannya memainkan piano. "Ah, aku harus pergi!"

Kai kecil melambai. Tersenyum gembira karena dia baru saja menjadi pahlawan bagi orang lain.

"Hey, Soo-ya! Darimana saja kamu? Barusan kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Kris berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengajak Kyungsoo untuk cepat keatas panggung.

"Aku baru saja bertemu jodohku, _Hyung_! Dia adalah peri piano."

 **-CANON: END-**


End file.
